


Pretend

by Minuete



Series: His and Her Angst [18]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: txf-prompt-box, F/M, Light Angst, Quick and Dirty, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: A matter of pretend right after Modell/Mulder stand-off.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> From txf-prompt box on Tumblr:  
> Prompt #105: You should pretend. To be used as a first sentence in your story.

You should pretend. Pretend that you never see him pull the trigger so readily on himself. Pretend that it didn’t affect you so deeply when you curse at Modell, at the whole situation. But you can’t. You simply cannot pretend as you study Mulder from the hallway while the SWAT team quickly enters the room to whisk Modell away. He’s left standing in the room with the empty gun in his left hand, staring at the spot Modell laid. You slowly enter the room and reached out to touch his forearm. He still doesn’t register that you are present as you slide your hand downward coming to rest atop his hand and the gun.  
“Mulder,” you say as you look up at him, your eyes still glassy, still brimmed with unshed tears, “Mulder, hand me the gun.”  
He lets go of the gun but continues to stare at the floor. You can see that he’s still in a state of shock as you notice a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. You toss the gun onto the small table to the side as you stand in his line of sight. “Mulder, it’s over.” You reach up to touch his face, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes.  
“Mulder,” you call out again, “Mulder, I’m here. Please look at me.”  
You notice when he finally focuses on you, see the recognition in his eyes as you’re suddenly crushed up against him, Kevlar vest and all. He has you in what you can only describe as a soul-crushing bear hug. You can feel his sobs through your vest, feel his fingers run through your hair as he kisses the top of it and mumbles, “I’d never forgive myself if I’d lost you…” He trails off, and you should pretend that you didn’t understand the meaning behind his words, but you can’t as you return his embrace with equal measure.


End file.
